


Hit Me

by Str4y



Series: Bang [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Gore, Bruising, Character Death, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Face-Fucking, Gun Violence, I'm Going to Hell, Illegal Activities, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Revenge, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Stabbing, Thighs, Violence, binsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y
Summary: They were good at running. Good at hiding. Good at concealing their faces and getting out of trouble. Changbin and Jisung were good at everything. They had to be. For both their sake.Not only were they on the run for theft and murder, which was annoying enough, but they were also running from Jisungs old employer. Maybe leaving trails of bodies wasn’t helping them stay low, either. But they couldn’t help it. They were naive.





	Hit Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a minor disclaimer this time. 
> 
> -There is descriptive character death in this fic. Don’t read it that makes your uncomfortable please. I believe I’ve tagged everything accordingly.
> 
> This is a lot of violence in one place. If you don’t feel comfortable with that don’t read. Also many major characters die. So if you can’t handle that again, do not read. 
> 
> Honestly, if you recognize my name and don’t like it by now, don’t read.

“One more hit.”

Puzzling, he wasn’t sure which kind of hit the latter wanted at first. With the activities the two had been up to nothing was clear. He needed clarification. 

“Jesus fucking Christ. Changbin, hit me.” 

Changbin rolled his eyes, leaning over to stuff the smoked tip to the younger males lips, getting a hiss in response. Fuck. 

“Seriously?” He scoffed, smacking the blunt in changbins hand carelessly. He’d yell about that later when he wasn’t so fucking buzzed. 

“My bad.” Changbin hissed, waving out his hand before delivering a painfully loud smack down onto the others thigh. 

Jisung was interesting. For sure. The way he shuddered, fingers moving to grip tightly against Changbins exposed shoulders, nails digging uncomfortably, but it was heaven. Jisung was odd, but he was everything that Changbin could have ever wanted. 

“Harder.” Jisungs breath hitched as his back arched, lips brushing along Changbins cheek. 

“Purple?” 

“Yes.”

Jisung and Changbin were...interesting. In retrospect they shouldn’t work. Their time together had been anything but healthy. But they worked in the best way they could. They met in high school anyways. Just a year apart. Changbin didn't think anything about Jisung at first glance. Just some skinny nerd with glasses too big for his face and cheeks that could hold the world. He wasn’t that special. At first. 

Who would have known that stupid squirrel would be a fucking drug dealer? Not changbin. 

But that’s how they met. A drug deal. It wasn’t that spectacular. Jisung was professional in that regard. He was too cute to be suspected and he was too popular to get caught, fuck he could have been selling to the delusional mathematics teacher. 

“Changbin.”

He halted, hand stinging as he rested it along the bare thigh that had reddened considerably. It was a pretty sight. Jisung would be so sore tomorrow...if he wasn’t already.

Changbins admiration of Jisungs bruising leg was cut short as the younger slid out of the satin sheets, pulling his black skinny jeans over those skinny little legs, sighing as he buttoned and stretched out his arms. He looked sore enough for sure. 

“You sure you can stand?”

“Not really.” The redhead scoffed, turning to face Changbin, fingertips lingering over the lines of his own stomach, “can you?”

“I’m way too fucked out of my mind for that.”

“Well you have to.” Jisung whispered before climbing back down over the bed, not seeming to mind that his knee had made direct contact with one of the various liquids they’d thrown about, “we kind of can’t stay here.”

He wasn’t wrong. They couldn’t stay there. Not with the mess and the —

“Housekeeping?”

“Dammit, another one?” Jisung hissed before sliding from the bed, to changbins despair, grabbing the ripped muscle tank that Changbin insisted he keep. 

“Be nice.” Changbin cooed, leaning back on his arms, not even bothering to cover his exposed dick. Who cared anyways?

Jisung blew a kiss, indication that he’d do his best. But Changbin knew better. God, how did they get this way? 

“We should leave.” Changbin spoke up, rubbing at his exhausted temple, freshly lit cigarette hanging from his lips. “She wasn’t apart of this.” Changbin wasn’t sure why he tried to act like he was taking the higher ground. He’d enjoyed it just as much as Jisung. 

Jisung crawled over the bed, fingers tangling into Changbins messy black locks, before tongue filled his mouth. Yeah, he wasn’t sure why he wasn’t more enthralled after the deeds were done. He wasn’t a saint. He wasn’t any better than Jisung. 

“Okay baby.” Jisung hummed, giving Changbins already bloody and abused lip a soft tug before pulling the smaller male out of the bed, forcing the expensive black shirt they’d grabbed earlier over his figure. “Ooh, it fits so well.” Jisungs fingertips tapped down Changbins pectorals before stopping at his hips that had thankfully finally been covered with a pair of the dark jeans he’d brought on this excursion. 

Changbin couldn’t hide the grin that formed as Jisungs eyes lingered along his waist. He loved how his boy just took him in like this. Jisung was as much in love with him as Changbin was with Jisung. Good. 

“You done?” Changbin snorted, crushing the cigarette against the wall, smirking at the condition of the room. 

“Yeah, let’s head out.” Jisung sighed, hands retreating to the pockets of the jacket he’d slid over his tank, looking expensive and so fucking good. 

Changbin couldn't deny that they were materialistic. They loved this shit. These clothes for the most part weren’t theirs. The belt that Jisung swung around Changbins waist and the cropped black jacket he hung around his shoulders weren’t his. They were the two dead sad sacks on the grounds belongings. 

Ah, three dead sad sacks. Changbin had almost forgot to include the maid, whose earring had peaked Jisungs interest the moment he opened the door. However, he did feel bad about killing her. She was just trying to make money. Not die over it. 

But this couple. They’d flaunted their wealth too excitedly. And they agreed to bringing Changbin and Jisung too easily. They weren’t good people by any means and the man had fucked Jisung a little too hard for Changbins liking. Only Changbin could fuck him as hard as that guy did. 

Jisung hissed as he tugged his lace up boots over his ankle, hand shooting to rub at the small of his back, “can we please take the train next. I need like a month to rest.”

“Your fault. You kept telling him to go harder.”

“Nuh-uh, this is your fault.” Jisung laughed, standing upright with a slight shudder, shoving money from the man’s wallet into his coat, “he wasn’t shit.”

“Hmm, that’s why you had your face buried into the pillows, right?”

“You wanna make it four bodies?” 

Changbin couldn't help but bite his lip at the thought, Jisung shaking his head in disbelief. 

“I love you.”

He loved him too, for sure. 

“Any word?” Changbin asked, raking a hand through his wet hair, taking a seat at the motel bed in front of Jisung, who was playing some racing game on Changbins phone. 

Jisungs eyes were sparkly as he blinked at Changbin, lips pursing slightly, “word on what?”

“Chan.”

The younger male sighed, head thrown back into the pillow, hands flying to either side of the bed as he let Changbins phone slip from his fingers and to the ground with a soft thud.

“Nothing, huh?”

“Why do you bring him up so much? We’re fine. He’s not going to find us.”

“I’m not worried about /him/ specifically,” Changbin whispered, reaching down for his phone to only be pulled over the red haired boy, rolling his eyes as Jisungs arms locked around his waist, “I’m worried about his goons.”

“You call them goons?” Jisung snorted, “you’re so fucking old.”

“I’m only a year older.” Changbin whined, smacking Jisung playfully at the cheek, though he should have known by now that Jisung was a little too into being smacked around. 

“Mmh, hit me again.”

“Jisung, I’m going to kill you.” He laughed instead, pressing a kiss to the boys exposed forehead before rolling over to lay beside him, “we really have to be more careful.”

Jisung pouted, turning to throw a leg over the elder males, hand under his squishy little cheek, “We’ll be fine. Nothing is going to happen.”

Changbin didn’t believe that for a second. Eventually they’d get caught. Eventually this fun had to come to an end. It is inevitable. 

“We have enough money to make it now, right?”

Oh. That. 

“Maybe. Do you think it’s enough?”

“We’ve been holding it for a long time. We just steal clothes and meals from assholes. We have lots of cash. We can finally go…” jisung sighed, pulling one of Changbins hands to rest underneath his cheek, “start over. Get away from all of this. We can start new lives...maybe you could be a tattooist like you’ve always dreamed.”

“Adios Korea.” Changbin sighed in reply, moving himself over to wrap around Jisung, nuzzling his face into the mess of hair, “if you think it’s enough...then maybe it is.”

“I just want to start over. I promise when we get to Mexico I won’t...we don’t have to hurt anyone anymore.”

Again, he didn’t believe that. Jisung had a problem. He liked to stab too often. He enjoyed others screams for help. He — he loved Jisung. They were both very flawed, but Changbin knew that Jisung would never stop hurting people. 

“We should go out tonight.”

“Seriously?” Changbin lifted his head, eyes squinting to the squirrely male below. 

Jisung wiggles himself free, moving to sit himself onto Changbins stomach instead, bouncing playfully with this stupid little grin, “we’re going to need some summer clothes for the trip, right? It’ll be hot over there and if we wanna lay low in the resort areas...we can’t really kill the other tourists you know?”

Maybe this was a step up. In a way. 

“What did you have in mind, baby?”

“There was a flyer for some themed club night...something summer-like. I can’t remember but it looked fun.”

Changbin moved his hands to settle along Jisungs bare thighs, squeezing at the bruised skin, “you’d like that?” 

“I really would.”

Changbin always gave in to Jisung. Whether the idea was good or not. Which clearly, this idea was shit. They could just use the money they’d have left over to buy clothes but...Jisung wanted the best. Changbin knew Jisung just wanted some rich club kids clothes. Not some button up ten dollar shirt. He wanted the best. 

“Easy, easy.” Jisung cooed, turning to adjust the stupid lily he’d snagged from some hobby store that settle prettily into his red hair, “your eyeliners smudged, Changbin.” 

Changbin sighed, running a finger under his eye to only receive a snort from the younger. 

“Helpless,” Jisung pulled him aside, rubbing his thumb over the area Changbin hadn’t considered, Jisungs head tilting slightly. “You look so good tonight...we’ll find the perfect people tonight for sure.”

Changbin laughed, pulling Jisungs hands down to admire the younger. His hair was parted, forehead on display. Eyeliner sharp. Lips just as bruised as his own, it was fucking hot. 

“These clothes might not be the best for a summer party but—“ Jisung leaned down some, lips brushing along Changbins, “we are so hot they can’t deny us.”

And they didn’t. They got in easily. Without any problem. They usually did. If they ever had trouble Jisung would always bat his lashes and wrap his skinny limbs around whoever to get in. Jisung was just that hot. Like who could deny Jisung? 

No one. 

“See anyone?” Jisung yelled out, music blaring in their ears. 

There were tons of people. Hundreds wearing the hottest clothes. Clothes that surely peaked Jisungs interest. 

“Do you have anyone in mind?” Changbin yelled back, leaning in as close to Jisungs ear as the younger rocked his hips against his crotch. They were just dancing like everyone else. But fuck, could Changbin feel the stares. They must’ve been for Jisung. He looked so fucking good. So good that Changbin would’ve loved to pin him right there. 

“Ooh, she’s so pretty.” Jisung smirked, slowing his movements against Changbin, only causing the elder to let out a soft hiss. The slower Jisung got, the harder he’d get. Jisung knew this. “I think she’s alone though.”

Changbin glanced behind his shoulder, a single girl with a drink over her head, fingers covered in silver rings and earrings totally Jisungs type. 

“Makes it easier,” Changbin sighed before locking his arm around Jisungs tiny waist, moving his lips to graze along Jisungs neck. 

“Hmm, her rings might be fake. We can find someone else.” Jisung got even slower, one of his hands digging into Changbins messy hair, “we can do better—“ Jisung let out a gentle moan, other hand slipping underneath of Changbins shirt to brush fingers along his hip, “fuck, really Changbin? Right now?” Jisungs voice was laced in pleasure and happiness. Changbin loved when Jisung sounded like this. He was so happy. 

Yeah. They shouldn’t have come. 

Suddenly they were separated. This was a huge no-no for Changbin. He didn’t mind when they separated to dance with other people. But being forced away from Jisungs throat as he was sucking on it? Big fucking nope. 

Just as Changbin was about to swing his elbow into whoever had tugged him away from Jisung he froze in fear.

Shit. 

“Hey there.”

Changbins eyes blew wide as the man who pulled him away nodded behind him, causing Changbins eyes to dart to Jisung. He looked even more terrified, mouth gaped and brow knit. 

They didn’t expect to see them here. Not at all. They’d just talked about them earlier too…

“Minho, How should we go about this?” The man holding Changbin by the collar too tightly asked, free hand sliding down to Changbins side. Woojin. 

Jisung didn’t like that. 

“Get your fucking hands—“

“Uh ah.” Minho. He grabbed Jisung back by the belt at his waist, Changbins eyes vibrating uncomfortably at the small blade brandished at his boyfriends hip, “don’t even try it Jisung, or should I call you J.ONE?”

Changbin grit his teeth, eyeing the man who was way too fucking close to Jisung. He needed to do something quick. Quick before Woojins three brain cells activated and he took a weapon out. 

“We can do this the easy way, just follow us to the car. It’ll be quiet.” Minho. He was so annoying. 

And Changbin nearly lost it when Minhos nasty tongue trailed the side of Jisungs ear, causing the younger to shiver and lock his jaw in anger. 

Yeah. Fuck this. 

“Chan’s going to be so happy when we—“

Fuck them. 

Changbin didn’t even flinch at the sound of his gun going off. He didn’t hesitate to kick Minho back as the bullet pierced through the man’s hand that had gripped the knife. Of course he felt bad the bullet seemed to graze Jisungs expensive new belt, but he didn’t care enough right now. 

Sungie came first. 

“You son of a—“

The crowd had now erupted in panic. And woojin had panicked to the point he’d taken out his own blade. Good thing chan hadn’t given these idiots guns. 

Changbin reached for Jisung only to be tackled down by Minho, knife colliding with his shoulder a few times before he managed to grab the man’s wrist and twist him off of him. 

Jisung. He was priority. 

He didn’t see where Jisung had gone. Woojin had disappeared too. 

Shit. Panic. He was panicking. 

“I’m going to fucking kill you!” Minho spat, shoving his bloody hand into Changbins face and clothes. This fucking asshole. 

Changbin managed to turn them, pinning him down, elbow colliding with Minhos stupid delicate face before snatching the knife and plummeting it down into Minhos chest. Not close enough to his heart. But enough to definitely halt the man’s bullshit. 

“He’s not going to stop!” Minho panicked, trying his best to pull Changbin off of him. But Minho at this point was covered in blood, growling and struggling to move his legs. “He will get him!” Like Changbin, Jisung must have been his priority as well. 

Changbin didn’t even bother answering Minho. He just pressed the barrel of his gun to Minhos forehead, gaining some pleases and stops. 

He’d known Minho for a couple years now. Minho knew Jisung. Was a lot closer to Jisung than Minho liked. He and Woojin has usually crossed paths with them, they’d never gotten this violent. They always slipped away. But right now Changbin felt it was as good a time as any to end it. Especially now that they were going to Mexico. 

He pulled the trigger. 

Blood splashing the dance floor tiles, pretty eyes fluttering back as the man’s head rolled to the side, face lifeless. Changbin wanted to gag at the brain matter from the gunshot to the head. It was disgusting. 

It felt weird. Finally getting rid of Minho. And it had been so easy. Too easy. Changbin hated to do it, however. Part of him enjoyed the chase. Enjoyed Minho and Woojins constant failures. He’d miss it. But this was a good parting gift to Chan. Get rid of his pretty goons and take Jisung to Mexico. 

Jisung. 

He didn’t have the fucking time for this.

Jisung. 

Changbin rolled himself off of Minhos corpse painfully, brushing fingers along his wounds at his shoulder like that would dust them off, before forcing himself off of the ground. It was chaotic around him, but he had to find Sungie. Quick. 

Jisung. 

He had his gun out still, not worrying about the blood trickling down his shoulder. Minho really got him good. Changbin steadied himself against the doorframe towards the backroom. Maybe he’d gone this way. The front was too chaotic. And if Woojin was trying to get Jisung away he’d have taken him out the back, right? 

Changbin took a deep breath, gun tight in his hand as he stumbled down the hall, shoulder smacking into the wall painfully. He hated how dizzy he was getting from a few stabs. He’d been stabbed before. But part of him worried that maybe Minho had hit close to his throat, too. He was bleeding a lot. Too much. He was worried. But Jisung. 

Jisung. 

Priority. 

He whistled out before taking both hands to the gun, holding it out to shoot the first thing he saw. 

Changbin could hear things. Like something was being punctured over and over again. 

Jisung. 

He took a startled breath as he turned the corner, gun ready to blow whoever’s brains against the floor to match Minhos. 

It took him a moment to realize he didn’t have to. 

Jisung has taken care of everything for him. 

Changbin lowered the gun as he watched the scene unfold, his tiny Jisung repeatedly stabbing Woojins blade into his totaled face. He wasn’t sure what Jisung had done to make it so messy, but Woojins face was slowly being torn apart. Any resemblance of the man would vanish if he didn’t pull Jisung off.

They had to go. 

“Stop!” Jisung nearly screamed as Changbin pulled the boy up by his armpits, turning Jisung around. It took Jisung a moment but he finally dropped the knife, face flushed from terror and tears, before burying his face into Changbins shoulder. 

Jisung was soft. Very soft. Even though he was a ruthless killer, even more so than Changbin, he had his limits. Apparently he’d reached his for the day. Having to kill people they’d enjoyed running from. Must have felt weird. 

Changbin wrapped his arms tightly around the younger, pressing his lips to his hair as Jisung painfully squeezed against him. It hurt. It hurt so much. But sungie was more important. His main fucking priority. This pretty baby boy right here. 

“M...Minho?”

“You’re still alive?” Jisung pulled his face from Changbins shoulder, hair matted to his forehead and over his eyes with sweat and tears. 

Changbin held him tight, eyes glancing to the man gurgling blood, fingertips reaching towards the knife at the ground. 

He kicked it away, hand shooting up to card through Jisungs hair, doing his best to keep Jisung from attacking the man. 

“He’s dead, Woojin.” Changbin spoke flatly, getting a heavy sigh of relief from Jisung, “you are, too.”

They stared at each other for too long, Woojin sputtering our curses and Minhos name. It was odd. How they were both dying right here in some club. On the dirtiest tiles. 

Changbin always pictured killing them in a bigger standoff, maybe in front of Chan. But this was...slightly satisfying. Two problems gone. At least the two would die in the same building. 

“Can we please...” Jisung buried his face again before collapsing against him. No. 

Was he hurt? 

Was he stabbed?

No. He just...He was tired. He was exhausted. Changbin lowered Jisung to the ground, examining him quickly before hoisting the boy into his arms. It fucking stung, but they had to go. 

The police would show up. And if they didn’t get out of Korea before Minho and Woojins faces graced Chan’s television, they’d be dead. 

“I’m sorry.”

Jisung didn’t have to apologize. Not for this. 

“Why?” Changbgin asked, wincing at every dab of the alcohol covered rag. 

“You got hurt because of me.”

Changbin couldn’t hide his tiny grin, moving a hand to brush along Jisungs thigh, “I got hurt because I didn’t act fast enough. I should have shot him in the head first.”

“Jesus...you really shot Minho in the head, didn’t you? I bet he’s never looked better.” Jisung hissed, examining Changbins arm carefully. Overall, he was fine. Minho hadn’t hit anything important that Jisung could tell. 

“Yeah. Right in the skull…I didn’t want to, you know. I kind of liked them.”

“They were cute. Problematic to our existence. But cute.” Jisung added, fingertips brushing along the injured skin at Changbins shoulder, “we really need to go. Soon. As soon as possible.” 

He knew that. 

“Bus?” Changbin sighed, glancing down to the train tickets they’d snatched. “Train might be too risky now. Chan knows you love trains.”

“I fucking hate Chan.” Jisung frowned, settling himself comfortably into Changbins lap, both hands settling around the elder males face, “I hate all of his ‘goons’ too.”

“Goons, huh? Wow you’re so old.” Changbin teased, wrapping his arms carefully around the younger boy, right arm more stiff from the stab wounds Minho had inflicted. 

Jisung giggled, pressing his nose against Changbins as his fingers wrapped about his jaw, thick rings cool against his cheeks, “we are pretty old, huh?” Jisung let his pretty lips fall amongst Changbins, happy sigh escaping the younger. 

As much as Changbin wanted to shove Jisung down and fuck the life out of him, they had to go. 

“Sungie, we should get going. The sooner we leave the better chance we have. Once we meet up with Seungmin after this long ass bus ride...we have an easy plane ride to Mexico. Everything will work out.” 

It sounded perfect. It was. 

Jisung had fallen asleep hours ago, face pressed against the glass window of the bus, cheeks all squished and cute. He looked so tiny, red hair covering his eyes, large fluffy black coat wrapped tightly about his frame. He was precious. 

How anyone wanted him dead...it blew Changbins mind. Jisung was just so soft. So cute. Yeah he was a fucking murderer, and sure he’d stolen drugs from Chan to the point that Chan was sending people to kill them, but Jisung was still his baby. His soft precious boy. 

Changbin smiled, reaching over to brush his fingertips along Jisungs cheek before pulling the sting of the face mask that had slipped off back over his ear, 

His Jisung. Fuck Chan. Why did chan want to take this beautiful boy from him? Why did chan want him when he could just make up the money? Yeah, Jisung had stolen from him. Sure, Jisung may or may not have seduced Chan to do it, but fuck. It was Jisung? He hadn’t...Jisung hadn’t done enough wrong to Chan to deserve this. 

“Hey Binnie,” Jisung yawned, leaving his place against the window to cuddle into Changbins shoulder before instantly pulling off. 

“Ow,” Changbin teases, ruffling Jisungs hair as he turned his shoulder painfully. 

“I’m so sorry I forgot!” Jisung was stifling back a laugh. He was sorry, but he must’ve found it hilarious that he’d forgotten. “I wish you’d taken the window seat. Then I could lay on you instead of the hard ass window.”

“We can change seats, you know?” Changbin snorted, resting his hand against the side of Jisungs head, smile growing as the younger leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering shut as Changbins fingers massaged behind his ear. 

“Hmm, can we?”

“We can. You choose the window seat though, remember?”

Jisung didn’t answer. He simply climbed over Changbin, pushing him as close to the window as possible before climbing up onto the seat, knees pulled up to his chest as he plopped his little red head of hair against Changbins shoulder. 

“You’re so needy, Jisung.” Changbin laughed, resting his own head against Jisungs, “just a few more stops and we can leave. Seungmin is waiting and said to toss the phone when we get there so…” he took out his phone, placing it onto Jisungs knees, “might wanna beat that last level before it’s gone forever.”

Jisung laughed, taking the phone into his hand with a happy sigh, “not forever. Just a little while. When we get to Mexico we can find the nicest phones and play the best apps…” Jisung opened the app nonetheless, adjusting his legs so his knees hit the back of the empty seat in front of them, legs swinging as he lowered himself against the seat. 

Cute. Changbin couldn't help but let his own eyes fall shut, finding absolute warmth and comfort in Jisungs cozy side. 

“Changbin, we’re here.”

The dark haired man shot awake, blinking wildly as Jisung pulled himself up, hauling the large book bag from the ground over his shoulders. Changbin told him to pack light, but Jisung refused to leave his five Rolex’s and dozen Gucci shirts. Something about them being irreplaceable.

“Want me to get that?” Changbin asked then, sliding himself up to pull his much smaller bag around his left shoulder, letting the other strap hang. 

“Absolutely not, one arm. Let’s go.” Jisung teased, lacing their fingers together before pulling Changbin along and down the steps, giving quick thank yous to the driver. 

One arm. 

Changbin kept Jisung close, fingers laced and heads down. They’d managed to grab some baseball caps off of one of the closed shop stands, which helped a ton to hide Jisungs stupid red hair that must’ve been plastered on the news again. Not that it hadn’t been for months. 

“So you’re sure he’s going to help us?”

“I’m positive.” Changbin sighed, “he’s got everything ready. Passports and all. We just need to deliver the cash and we’ll be good.”

“How long have you known him?” 

Changbin sighed again, caressing Jisungs palm as they walked down the busy street side, “awhile. He’s trustworthy, I promise.”

“He better be. This is our only chance to get out of Korea.”

He knew that. 

They’d planned leaving for months. Seungmin would have everything ready by tomorrow, he said. They had no reason to doubt him. Seungmin hated Chan’s business. Hated the fact that Chan’s men had killed so many of his own customers. Nearly destroyed his business of illegal passports, illegal goods, and more. Seungmin hated Chan. With good reason. But he was smart. He’d made enough deals with the drug lord that Chan would never suspect him to be helping Jisung get out of the country. No way. 

“Is this it?” Jisung groaned, looking up and down the rundown fence. “Please tell me the room we’re sleeping in will be nicer…”

“Hush, Mexico in a few days. It’ll be fine, Sungie.” Changbin laughed, tugging open the rickety gate before closing it right behind, making sure the hatch was down tight. 

“This is so spooky.”

“You’ll live.” Changbin smirked, pressing a kiss to Jisungs hand before dragging him through the deserted lot. There were small planes all over the place, most run down like that gate. 

Jisung inched close behind, seeming a little paranoid by it all. But Changbin knew better. He trusted Seungmin with his life. That kid wouldn’t fail them. 

“Seungmin?” Changbin tapped along the wooden door to the only place with a light, keeping Jisung close behind. Just in case. 

“Maybe he doesn’t actually stay here. Who the fuck would stay in a haunted—“

“Changbin!” The door swung open, startling Jisung enough for the boy to conceal his face against Changbins back, hands gripping his shirt. 

Changbin rolled his eyes, tapping Jisungs arm before holding out his left hand to Seungmin, the tall boy taking it happily. “Hey there. Thank you so much for this.”

Seungmin just shot them a wide grin before inching the door opened, waving them along, “well come inside. The AC is broken but it’s nicer than out there.”

“It’s going to be so hot!” Jisung complained, Seungmin just releasing a soft laugh, causing Jisung to pout. 

“We’ll live. Thank you, Seungmin.” 

They’d be fine. 

“This place is so hot. What the fuck.”

Jisung had nearly stripped down completely, underwear all that he left on as he sprawled over the bed, whining into the sheets. 

He was being childish. 

“Did I not tell you it was for one night? Seungmin was nice enough to let us stay here—“

“We are in a basement, with no AC.” Jisung grumbled against the pillows, “it’s so fucking hot.”

“You’re just used to five star hotels.” Changbin snickered before sliding his shoes off, settling down on the bed beside the sweaty mess next to him, “it’s one night.”

“How can I sleep under these conditions? I thought Seungmin was rich!?”

“Yeah...He is. He has six houses.”

“So why the fuck are we in a rundown basement?” Jisung snapped, pulling himself up and crossing his legs, arms settled over his chest. 

“You’re so materialistic,” Changbin laughed, leaning forward to catch Jisungs pout with his own lips, content with Jisung opening his mouth against his, “So. Materialistic.”

It was fucking hot for sure. But that wasn’t going to stop them from having sex. Honestly Changbin must have had a goal. Fuck Jisung in every place they stayed. Maybe that was just a rule? 

“Ahhh, Changbin I’m so fucking tired!” Jisung moaned out, hips losing rhythm over him, nails finally releasing from the painful grip they had on changbins torso, obvious marks forming from Jisungs ridiculous grip. 

“Want me to flip us?” Changbin whispered through his high, thumbs circling Jisungs bruising thighs he’d smacked earlier the prettiest purple. 

“Maybe...I’m so tired. It’s so hot.” Jisung was panting wildly as he pulled himself up before collapsing onto the bed, rolling himself onto his back as Changbin climbed above him, grabbing his jaw and leaving soft kisses. “Ah, Changbin ...hot!” He whined, smacking Changbins hand playfully with the smallest laugh. 

Changbin pulled Jisungs legs up, adjusting himself before rubbing his tip back against the red haired males hole, “too hot to continue?”

“Fuck no. I wanna cum!” Jisung laughed, fingertips brushing against Changbins stomach as he pressed himself forward, gaining a hiss from the younger. 

Changbin leaned down, taking Jisungs trembling lips to his own as he gave hard thrusts, causing Jisung to cry out with each movement, cursing against Changbins lips. 

But Jisung loved it. The harder the better. The more pressure, the better. 

“H-hit!” Jisung whimpered, shaky hands wrapping themselves into Changbins hair, “hit me…” 

He couldn’t deny him. No matter how hot and how bruised up Jisung was, he knew that if he refused Jisung would throw a fit. 

So he pulled himself upright, rolling his hips harshly as one hand steadied against Jisungs hip, thumb grazing the lines of his stomach before landing a heavy smack to his thigh, Jisung jolting and throwing his head back in reply. He was going to burst at this rate. 

Changbin smirked as Jisung moved one of his hands to his painfully hard erection, trembling hand doing its best to get himself off. He was so cute. 

“Want me to help?”

“N-no. Bruise me with your lips—“ Jisung whispered slowly, his own hips rolling to match Changbins. 

Changbin laughed in reply, lips turning to the little thigh rest against his left shoulder. The right shoulder was too injured to hold Jisungs leg up. So Jisung would have to be okay with just one leg decorated tonight. Maybe he’d decorate the other in Mexico. 

Lips pressed tiny kisses before teeth sunk into the skin gently, hip movement steady. Jisung tasted salty of course. He was a sweaty mess. And they hadn’t showered yet. So it was a little gross. But it was Jisung. His Jisung. No matter how salty, he was the best tasting being he’d ever have. 

Jisung didn’t take long before releasing the sticky white seed all over his own chest, pumping himself until he was limp. Changbin kept on at his thigh, increasing the speed of his thrusts. Jisung was crying out blissful moans, hands moving from his length to Changbins hips, nails digging into his flesh. 

“Fuck…” Changbin released his mouth from Jisungs purple marked thigh, pulling himself from his hole and tossing the condom aside. “Open…” He panted as he climbed over Jisung, settling himself steadily over his chest. 

“For me?” Jisungs lips curled into the cutest grin before lifting his head to take the tip into his mouth, sucking a little too harshly before Changbin shoved the rest of himself down Jisungs throat. 

The younger male hummed happily, Changbins fingers digging into Jisungs scalp as he bucked his hips against that pretty face. He’d bust soon. He usually lasted longer than Jisung, but as soon as Jisungs mouth got ahold of his dick it was over. 

“Ugh, we need to eat better. It’s so salty.” Jisung complained once he’d backed his head down, wiping the corner of his mouth from the spilled juices, “Mexico has fruits right?”

“Jisung, everywhere has fruit.” Changbin laughed, leaning down to nuzzle their noses before rolling himself down against the coolness of the sheets. Big contrast to the blistering hot room. “We just love salty food.”

“Okay well you should eat more fruit.”

Changbin just laughed, eyes falling shut as he rest against Jisungs shoulder. 

“He has a shower right? Fuck can we like use it? I’m so sticky.”

Changbin didn’t answer. He didn’t mean to pass out but...he couldn’t help it. He was tired. Exhausted. Pleased. He loved Jisung. He loved him so much. 

“Changbin I’m gonna drown you if you don’t wake up.” Jisung. 

He whined, head smacking back into...tiles? 

“I dragged your ass into the bath and this is the thanks I get?” The younger laughed, settled in between Changbins legs, facing him. “I figured you’d be okay with a bath once I showered up. I don’t mind sitting in your sweaty filth. We can wash in the best soaps in Mexico.” 

Changbin rubbed the back of his head some before leaning forward, pressing a light kiss to Jisungs lips, “you washed my hair?”

“Uh, of course. You stank so bad I didn’t have a choice!” 

“And you didn’t?” Changbin whistled, pressing another kiss to the boys lips, “we were both sweaty and gross.”

“I know.”

Changbin felt groggy. Tired. It was probably the middle of the night now. And he was still burning up on the towel they’d lay down. They hadn’t managed to find sheets for the bed...but the towel was comfy. 

Jisung was snoring beside him, lips parted and body sprawled about. Changbin couldn't help but stare at him. His Jisung. He hoped the younger could walk okay tomorrow. Even though they’d be on a plane. He really had gone to town on his thighs. He had bruises all up and down them. And he had sucked on Jisungs thigh in one spot too long. He felt a little bad. But he knew Jisung wouldn’t. Jisung needed bruised thighs to function for some reason. 

He was so beautiful. 

Tomorrow would be so big for them. They could be free. They didn’t have to rob or kill anyone when they got to Mexico. They’d be fine. Happy. Everything would work out. 

It would. 

“Morning.” Changbin didn’t expect a pile of clothes to drop down onto his face, nor did he expect Jisung to be dressed and brushing his teeth already. 

“Hey sungie…” He yawned, propping himself up on his elbows as the younger scrubbed at his teeth. 

Another black tank top. The one with the long slots at the arms. Changbin loved those on him. 

“You should get dressed,” Jisung turned to face him, eyes bright, “we’ve got a big day today. Oh, I made sure we had plenty of that plane sickness medicine by the way.”

“Nausea tablets.” Changbin laughed in reply, staring down at the outfit he’d been thrown. All black, of course. 

“Yeah, whatever. That stuff that makes it so you’re not puking every moment of the flight.” Jisung smiled back, spitting into the cup of water he must have gotten during the night at some point. 

“You look good.” Changbin yawned, stripping himself of his sweatpants and pulling up the black underwear and jeans that Jisung had tossed at him, “You sure the pilot won’t crash the plane thinking about you?”

“We could always thank him when we land.” Jisung teased, rinsing his brush off in the cup of spit, which made Changbin wince at, before tossing the whole thing into the attached bathroom sink. Why hadn’t he just spat in the sink like a normal person? 

“I think we’re good.” Changbin grinned, pulling the black shirt over his head, a prominent yellow zodiac at the shoulder. Leo. “Hey Jisung, where’d you get this shirt?”

Jisung came back from the bathroom quickly, biting at his bottom lip, “uh...I bought it?”

“What?” Changbin laughed, “no really, when did you get this?”

“I bought it for you.”

“When?”

“Awhile ago.” Jisungs ears reddened, “I uh...saw it when we were downtown a month ago and picked it up while you slept.”

Part of Changbin was irritated that Jisung had left their safety to buy clothes, but the other part was so thankful…”I love it.” He smiled fondly, pulling up from the bed to wrap his arms around Jisungs neck, pressing tiny pecks to his flushed cheeks, “thank you...I really do like it.”

“You better!” Jisung stammered, arms pooped around Changbins waist, “it was expensive.”

Changbin smiled wide, nuzzling their noses now, “I love you.”

Jisung scrunched up his nose before pulling away with a soft laugh, “I love you, too. Let’s hurry up so we can go!”

“You think the planes nice?” Jisung asked with a soft huff, red hair flying up from his eyes. 

Changbin just laughed, jisung fingers laced into his own comfortably as they made their way into the terminal. Changbin had no idea what plane they’d be taking, but the ones around seemed alright. Stable. That didn’t matter. As long as they got out of Korea everything would be fine. 

“Changbin.”

Jisung has tugged them both back, eyes settled into the direction Changbin had paid no attention. 

Shit. 

“Is that blood?” Jisung whispered, eyes darting now to Changbins. He looked worried, understandably worried. 

Changbin stay silent, taking the lead as he slipped his gun into his hand, keeping Jisung as close as possible. 

“It’s fresh.” Jisung pressed, shaking his head in disbelief, “do you think it’s Chan?” 

“Don’t say that, Sung.” 

Changbin had no doubts. It must’ve been Chan. Who else? Yeah, Seungmin dealt with some shady businesses, but he doubted this was a coincidence. 

“Goddammit…” changbin cursed as he rounded the metal crates, Seungmins hand in clear view. 

Of course. 

Changbin pushed Jisung back as he examined the man’s body, noticing the sole gunshot to the center of his forehead. And...the red petals...petals? Petals scattered at his chest—Shit. 

“No no no...we should leave...he sent him. Changbin we have to go.” Jisung was tugging on Changbins sleeve with worry, eyes glued to the puddle of blood, “we can go to Mexico another time we can find someone else to help us!”

“Shit,” changbin pulled himself up, face filled with fear. /him/!? If Jisung was sure it was him, they had to go. They didn’t have a choice. Mexico would have to wait. They had to leave. 

“Changbin!” Jisungs voice. It was loud. So sudden. So frantic. 

They should have left sooner. They should have left as soon as they saw the blood. They shouldn’t have even approached the body. 

In Changbins head there were a million things they should have done differently. As blood splattered across his cheek, he knew they’d done everything wrong. Taken the wrong path. They shouldn’t have come to Seungmin. Shouldn’t have come here. 

Blood splattering across his cheek. Yeah. That wasn’t there before. He barely had time to register what had happened. What horrible terrible thing had just conspired. He was still. So still until he felt Jisungs hand slip from his, followed by a soft thud that caused him to shiver in agony. 

Yeah, absolute agony. 

He couldn’t process this. He couldn’t move. He was shaking. Just shaking. The barrel. The laugh. He couldn’t help but stare. He couldn’t move at all. He was just frozen in place. 

Jisung. 

His main priority had been him. Since they met, Jisung. Even after the rude exchange and the drug deal turned to argument which turned into some weird make out session, Jisung. 

It was supposed to be Jisung. 

But he was gone. So easily. So quickly that Changbin hadn’t been able to react. 

He had to react. 

If he hadn’t scrambled down behind the metal crate he’d have been shot, facing the same fate as Seungmin who was staring up at him with those terrified eyes, or…

“J-Jisung?”

His heart raced. Maybe it was a prank. A sick joke. Maybe that’s what it was. 

There was no way that his Jisung, HIS Jisung, was lying there in a small puddle of his own blood, pretty red hair drowning in a much darker crimson shade. 

No no no. 

Changbin heard whistling. He hadn’t even had the chance to look at the man who’d shot. He just knew. He knew it was Hyunjin. And he knew he’d aimed right for Jisung. He hadn’t even given them a chance. It was so unfair. So quick. 

“Changbin?” Hyunjin. He was calling out like this was a game. 

Changbin couldn’t help but stay silent, making sure he was covered in the shadows. All he wanted to do was cradle Jisung, but going out would get him shot. And as much as he loved Jisung, as much priority as he was, Changbin knew his life would be over the minute he rushed out to grab him. 

Hyunjin was that good. 

His chest was tight, eyes fixated on the blood underneath his shoes. He didn’t know what to do. Wasn’t sure he’d even be fast enough. 

“Wow did you really run off?”

He was in view. He was right there. He was laughing, beanie over his stupid hair, face mask covering those terrible plump lips. “Tsk...shame. I meant to hit you first but…he must’ve really loved you. Jumping out like that.” Hyunjin kicked him. 

He fucking kicked him. Rolled Jisung over so he was on his side, eyes half lidded. Lifeless. 

Changbin had never felt more empty. Jisungs eyes staring in his direction. Blood starting to trickle down his eyes. He hated this. Changbin hated every second. He was just sitting there. Watching. 

“Wow, guess he loved you more.” Hyunjin smirked, rolling Jisung back. 

He took those stupid petals from his pocket, making some childish noise as he released the flowers over Jisung. And then, he was taking photos. Probably proof to Chan. 

Changbins stomach dropped. 

“Ah, Channie look at this. It was so easy.”

No, he was fucking video messaging him. This prick. 

“Yeah right? Look how pretty he is. God all that blood.” Hyunjins smile seemed to fall, Changbin had to squint to see the change in expression. 

“No. No I don’t know where Changbin went. Honestly I don’t ca—“ his expression changed again. “No, Channie I’ll get him but—I understand. Yes. I’ll find him immediately. I’m sorry for losing him I—“

Changbin felt sick. He wanted to let out his panic. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t. Seungmins blood reached his hand, his hand shaking with the gun in hand. 

He couldn’t sit here. Couldn’t just sit here and wait. He couldn’t. He had to move. 

“Why are you so mad I did what you wanted? Both of them? What do you mean!? I tried!” Hyunjin was yelling. “Jisung jumped in front. Stupid asshole. He literally took the shot and Changbin ran off like a little bitch.”

Changbin could hear Chan now as he slipped behind a crate a lot closer to Hyunjin, eyes peering in between the tiny slit between crates. 

“You were supposed to get Changbin first.” Chan was angry. “He’s more of a threat than Jisung, you know this. You think Jisung was the one who stopped Minho and Woojin the other night?”

Partly. Jisung had taken down Woojin. 

“Chan I’ll find him I—“

“You have an hour.”

“He could be anywhere!?”

“Hyunjin, I swear to god if you don’t find him I’m going to fucking castrate you—“

“Oh please! You would never.” Hyunjin turned, walking away with the camera in hand, face mask sliding down beneath his lips, “you’d miss me too bad.”

“I can get a new whore anytime I want.” Chan’s anger hadn’t let up. Part of Changbin believed everything Chan was saying. Hyunjin may have been notorious. And changbin knew he was Chan’s favorite, but everyone was replaceable to Chan. 

Jisung…

Hyunjin replaced Jisung. Changbin hadn’t forgotten. 

They were saying more shit back and forth. But he couldn’t deal with it. He wouldn't listen any longer. He needed to stop it. 

“Yeah, I swear I’ll—“

Hyunjin didn’t get to finish. Because Changbin had shot at him, the younger male flinging the phone across the floor, along with his phone, as he clutched his hip in panic. 

Good. He hit him. 

“Fuck!” Hyunjin was bleeding a lot actually. Good. 

Changbin stood up shakily, watching Hyunjin closely. He wanted to kill him. Make him suffer. Make him cry. Fuck Hyunjin.

Hyunjin seemed to finally notice him, hands leaving his side to scramble for his gun. 

But Changbin wouldn’t give him that option. He shot again, Hyunjin falling to the ground in agony. This stupid bitch really went for his phone, bloody fingers over the screen. 

“Chan!” Hyunjin panicked before reaching his hand further. But Changbin had two rounds left. One more into Hyunjins hand wouldn’t hurt. 

Changbin wanted to smirk, but his heart was in distress. As satisfying as seeing Hyunjin curl into himself and holler about the pain, Jisung. 

Jisung. 

“Chan help he—“

“Shut up.” Changbin warned. His voice was low. And so shaken. So shaken. 

He kicked the phone away from Hyunjin, leaning down to see the blonde man in view, jaw clenched like he was actually upset. 

“Changbin, you can’t hide from me.”

Part of Changbin wanted to shoot the phone screen. But he only had one bullet left. He’d need to put that into Hyunjins stupid skull. 

He didn’t answer. He simply raised his gun, Hyunjin letting out an irate growl in response. 

The trigger was for some reason the loudest of the four. The ringing not quite ceasing. 

“Changbin.”

He didn’t answer. He couldn’t. Changbin just looked down into the phone screen again before flipping it over, letting out heavy breaths as he finally faced reality. 

Jisung. 

He stumbled, breath erratic as he stepped over Hyunjins body, eyes shakily glued onto the red haired male lying on the ground. 

Jisung. 

“Jisung.”

He landed hard on his knees, sensations running through his spine as he curled his fingers underneath of Jisungs hair, eyes swelling up. He couldn’t mourn for long. Chan would be arriving. He’d either have to leave or face his fate. 

“J-jisungie…” changbins heart raced as he tugged the male up some, holding one hand underneath his head as the other looped around his back, supporting him the best he could. 

He looked peaceful. Quiet. Like he was sleeping. 

Changbin didn’t see a reason to leave. He didn’t see a reason to run at all. He should stay. Hold Jisung until Chan sent someone to get him. Then he’d either fight or die. He wouldn’t just give up but...part of him wanted to. So badly. 

“I’m so sorry...we didn’t get to go.” Changbin let his gun hit the floor underneath of Jisung as his fingertips ran along the boy’s cheeks. 

Jisung. 

He wanted to die. But he didn’t. But he did. 

Changbin sighed painfully, lifting himself up with the tiny boy in his arms. Jisung wasn’t supposed to die. He wasn’t supposed to die. It should have been him. Why did Hyunjin shoot at them? Why did Jisungs block the bullet. Why? 

Changbin whimpered as he made his way out of the terminal, dead set on taking Jisung back to the little room they stayed in last night. He didn’t want Jisungs body on the floor. It wasn’t fair. 

He felt wobbly. Weak. As light as Jisung usually was, he suddenly felt like a dumbbell. Changbin lifted weights. This was supposed to be that hard. But it was. 

Knees. He hit his knees, Jisungs hand smacking the pavement beneath with a thud loud enough to send Changbin into a rage. 

Without further hesitation he knew what he wanted to do. He was going to kill Chan. He was going to make him pay. He was going to take his lucky gun and shoot Chan in both of his eyes. No. Maybe he’d stab his eyes first. Then he’d shoot the holes. 

Yeah. 

He was going to kill Bang Chan. 

Changbin has changed into extra clothes they had, and taken some of Jisungs red dye to spread over his black locks. Red. Changbin never dyed his hair. It’d buy him a little time, he thought. He kept one of Jisungs black masks at his mouth. It still smelled like him. Everything smelled like Jisung. 

He raked a hand through his red locks, sighing in the foggy bathroom mirror. Chan knew he was alive for sure. If Hyunjin hadn’t contacted him again...he must’ve known that Changbin killed him. That was fine. He hoped Chan was in shambles. 

A lover for a lover. 

Darkness settled again. But that was okay. Changbin had made it pretty far, hat over his hair and strides long. 

The worst thing he’d done was leave Jisung. Leaving Jisung in bed dressed in his favorite outfit. It hurt. He was the worst. But he couldn’t bring him. He knew that. He couldn’t bring him no matter how badly he wanted to. He at least got to say goodbye. 

He’d probably never see Jisung again. Not just because he was a corpse in Seungmins room, but because he didn’t really intend on living. Chan’s goons would totally kill him before he got to Chan. If he was lucky, after. 

Changbin knew where Chan would be. He knew that Chan liked to hit clubs. He wasn’t sure Chan really cared about Hyunjin. It had been hours. 

Changbin had passed televisions. No breaking news. And the news loved talking about him and Jisung. If they found Jisung or Hyunjins bodies. It’d be breaking. It’d be plastered. Talked about. They weren’t some unknown kids. They were the Bonnie and Clyde if their generation. Infamous murderers who killed innocents and robbed them of their riches. Lured people. They weren’t good people. 

He knew that. 

He knew what he was getting into when he met Jisung, when the drug deals turned into more. When he fell in love with the little rowdy psychopath. Psychopath was too harsh. Because Changbin hated that word. Because he was one too. 

Changbin stopped dead in his tracks. 

Bullet syndrome. 

Possibly the best name for Chan’s death place. For Changbins, too. 

Chan would be here. His favorite shitty club. And as long as Changbin had his head down, kept himself bright and calm, Chan wouldn’t see him coming. 

Fuck, it was so simple. 

All he had to do was stand in line behind some socialite kids, flash his pretty white teeth and follow them in. Easy. It was always easy. 

People were easy. 

Hands in his pockets he pulled his hat off, spinning it backwards as he adjusted his collar. 

Chan. 

He scanned the club, keeping his appearance as calm as possible. One false step and Chan’s men would shoot him on sight. He had to be smooth. Undetectable. 

Anyways, Chan hadn’t caught him yet. They got lucky earlier. Changbin wouldn’t let that happen again. No way. He had to avenge Jisung. He had to. 

Ah. A familiar face. Changbin raised his mask again, settling at the bar. He made sure to order a quick cocktail as he eyed the man. 

Felix. 

Changbin watched the blonde closely, watching as he downed his drink, arms above his head as he danced with some guy in the crowd. 

He didn’t know about Hyunjin. That was for sure. 

Changbin squinted his eyes at Felix’s familiar tattoo. Fucking traitor. 

Hyunjin wasn’t enough. Suddenly he needed to off this one too. Fuck all of Chan’s precious boys. Chan was so careless to toss Jisung to the side, he better be cool losing the rest of his boys too. 

Fuck all of them. 

Changbin slid out of his stool, giving the barkeep a generous tip of won he’d stolen from Hyunjins corpse. 

“Yo.” Felix spun, bright smile plastered over his face. He didn’t really know Changbin. Not well at least. 

“Hi,” Ah the accent. He was like Chan. Australian. 

“English? Or?” Changbin was okay at English. But he wasn’t fluent. 

“I’m learning Korean it’s cool.” Felix laughed, seeming pretty fluent, “Felix.” 

His smile was so bright. If only he knew. 

“Chanwoo.” Changbin spoke confidently, flashing his bright teeth again. Felix seemed to eat it up. Of course he did. They always did. All of Chan’s boys were the same. Naive. Stupid. Not Jisung though. Not Jisung. Jisung wasn’t like them. 

It didn’t take that long to get Felix into the grungy club bathroom, lips glued and hands traversing each other like they were wild animals. Changbin had him against the wall before pulling him up onto the sink, hardened dick pressed tightly against the Australian boys. 

Felix was nice. Decent. Changbin knew he was in Chan’s group. Knew that Chan really liked this one. Knew that Jisung liked Felix too. Only had nice things to say about the guy, even if he had betrayed them. Maybe Changbin would feel bad about this. 

Maybe not. 

The eruption caused absolute fucking chaos outside. The sound of Changbins gun going off, splattering this innocent —, Nah fuck that. Felix was a drug dealer too. Nobody here was innocent. 

Changbin stared at the boy who slumped against the mirror, brains splattered across the broken mirror, pretty blonde hair draped over his shut eyes. 

“Oops.” Changbin grimaced, holstering his gun. Nah, fuck that. Fuck them all. 

As Changbin emerged from the bathroom he could see people rushing around, screaming at the top of their lungs in panic. 

He wouldn’t harm anyone else. They were innocent. He wasn’t out for them. He was out for one blonde man. One more fucking blonde to shoot in the fucking face. 

Changbin knew where that cowardly bitch was. Upstairs. He gripped the bannister, starting up the stairs with purpose. He wasn’t wasting any time with this. No way. 

It was fairly quiet, just rummaging and whispering back and forth about something. Like they hadn’t heard the gun. Maybe they assumed whoever it was wouldn’t come up. To this very door. 

Chan’s favorite little room. 

A faint knock and bullets ran through the door. 

Okay, so they knew a little bit. Perhaps. Or at least they thought it was an innocent bystander trying to find shelter. Some shit like that. 

“Hey did you guys hear that racket!?” English. Chan didn’t know Changbin spoke English, “some gunmen just ran out after shooting some blonde kid in the face!” Changbin snickered at that, “dude his brains are everywhere and his tattoo. I think it was a hit!” 

Ah. Confusion. There was confusion in Chan’s voice. Yes. Chan’s voice. 

“Who are you? Wanna announce yourself before I shoot again?” Chan was stupid. 

Chan had no clue it was Changbin. 

“Park Chanwoo. I was just dancing with that guy earlier and some guy rushed us and shot him! Said something about revenge. I don’t know man I panicked.” 

“Get the fuck out of here.” Chan growled. Was he alone? Was he...no fucking way. 

Changbin took his chances, reaching his hand to the knob, flicking it back quickly. 

More spray. Luckily Chan was a shitty shot right now. 

“Woah, woah!” Changbin had the biggest shit eating grin on his face, “Chan, right?”

More gun fire. 

“Seriously?” Changbin sighed, loading his gun as he counted the times Chan’s stupid ass had shot at the door, “Felix wasn’t this stubborn.”

Silence. He was alone. For sure. Perfect.

“You hear me Chan? He wasn’t this difficult. You know I’m a good shot, right?” 

“You’re not getting into this room Seo.” Chan barked back, shuffling in the room. He was moving shit. Possibly to block. Didn’t matter. 

“Wanna bet?” Changbin laughed, peering around the corner. 

Ah. 

He was hiding. Of course he was. 

“You know why I’m here right?” Changbin started, quickly darting around the corner and planting his back against the half wall, glass panel busted from Chan’s misfire. 

“I didn’t want him to kill Jisung first.”

“Save it.”

“No, I tried to spare you. I wanted you dead first.”

“Sucks. Here I am.” Changbin peeked again, noticing Chan holding the gun tightly towards the door, eyes focused. 

Idiot. 

Changbin turned quickly, firing three rounds directly to Chan’s direction. He knew he wasn’t going to hit, but he’d spook Chan for sure. 

And he did. Chan shot wildly, shots whizzing passed changbins head. Well, two. One nicked his hip, he noticed as soon as he was back behind the wall. But he didn’t give a shit. He was in a rush. An adrenaline induced rush. He was going to fucking kill Chan. 

“Wanna shoot the rest of your rounds so I can paint the room?” Changbin laughed, wincing at the pain starting in his hip. Fuck that. 

“Don’t act like a hero. You’re no better than I am. You’re not getting out of this, Seo.”

“Bitch, I know.” Changbin growled back, firing over the glass that had shattered into the direction Chan was cowering in. 

A cry. 

Yes. 

Changbin rolled from his spot, staying low to the ground. No Chan in sight. He must’ve gotten hit. 

“Seo, I’m going to kill you.”

“Good luck.” Changbin hissed, reloading his gun with all he had left. He just needed one shot. One to the head. Fuck the eyes. He wanted him dead. Same spot Jisung had been hit. Same fucking spot. 

Fuck. 

He slammed hard to the ground, pain shooting to his knee. 

No fuck that. Changbin steadied his gun, firing at the desk in repetition. He had to hit that stupid bitch. He had to. 

Chan emerged from the opposite side, gun direct at Changbins face. 

Well fuck. 

Oh. 

“Shit!” Chan cried out, smacking the gun hard at the side. 

It was as if the world was finally on Changbins side. Through pain and a devilish smirk he steadied his gun. He should have one more. Maybe two. 

Chan panicked, starting to rush out. 

Back. 

Okay it wasn’t his head. But good enough. 

Changbin grimaced as he pulled himself upright, sitting against the desk. One more. Maybe one more. 

Chan was struggling to get up, blood coating his stupid white collared shirt. Shouldn’t have worn white. Chan never wore white. Fucking idiot. 

Changbin laughed, moving himself along the ground towards Chan, grabbing at the man’s ankle. 

Ah. He was totally in worse shape than Changbin. 

Chan swung his fist, flipping onto his back with an agony-induced cry. Yes yes yes. 

“Hurts!?” Changbin laughed, easily backing from Chan’s swing. “Good. Come here.” Changbin spoke, breath shaky as he slipped the knife from his back pocket. 

“No!” Chan growled, grabbing changbins wrist, reaching for his gun. 

Nah. Nah. Nah. 

“Give it up, Chan.” Changbins smile hadn’t faded as he smacked the gun away, sitting directly at Chan’s stomach, “just stop. Let me do this okay?”

“Changbin I didn’t want this you fucking idiot!” Chan stammered, twisting Changbins wrist successfully. 

Changbin let out a groan in reply, elbowing Chan with his free arm, right in the fucking face. God that arm was so sore from the knife wound. Chan cried out again, hands shooting to his nose. Idiot. 

“Too bad.” Changbin took the opportunity to inch closer over Chan. Oh well. 

He couldn’t shoot his eyes. But he could pull this. 

Chan screamed. It was really awful actually. How this strong ass drug lord had stupidly decided to hang out upstairs alone, unprotected. Man, did Chan even know his stupid whores were all dead? Did anyone know anything yet? 

His eyes were really awful underneath his thumbs. Like grapes. But harder to break. 

Ha. 

Changbin laughed, using all his weight to shiver his thumbs into the man’s sockets, Chan’s nails digging deep into his arms. He was thrashing, screaming. But Changbin was just as strong. He wasn’t letting up. Fuck the pain in his knee. In his head. His shoulder. Fuck it all. 

Nothing beat the ache in his chest. 

“You know what I did earlier?”

Chan was just hollering, thrashing, he couldn’t get out of this and he was just panicking. 

“I killed all your boytoys. Hyunjin and just now, your little blonde Aussie bitch. All your babies sent to the grave.”

Chan let out a more pained wail, reaching a leg up to kick Changbin off of him. 

What did it matter? Chan was fucked. His vision, fucked.

Changbin was on his back, laughter filling the room as he watched Chan leisurely, the elder struggling to stand. 

Fucking idiot. 

“I’m going to kill you. I’m…” Chan trailed off, eyes dripping blood all over the pretty beige carpet that had probably seen worse from the amount of cum stains and burns. 

“How? You can’t even find me.” Changbin stammered, pulling himself up more now as Chan got closer. “What are you gonna do?” Changbin moved his leg, pain shooting into his back. Okay. Ignore that. 

For Jisung. 

“It was so fast. Hyunjins death. Stupid bitch didn’t see it coming, Chan.”

“Kinda like Jisung!” Chan shot back, knocking into the desk to Changbins amusement. 

“Yeah no, he saw it coming. That’s why he’s dead.” Changbin dragged his healthy leg out, Chan stumbling immediately to the ground with a hard thud. 

Changbin laughed again, the sound of sirens filling his ears. 

“Shit…” Chan whimpered, reaching around like he could find Changbin. 

“Ooh, looks like we’re going out in body bags.” Changbin snorted, reaching for his discarded knife. “Well, you won’t get to see it.”

Satisfaction. Violent satisfaction. 

Over and over. It was awful and terrible. And Changbin didn’t fucking care about the consequences at this point. Fuck Chan. Fuck everyone. 

How many times had he slammed the blade into Chan’s back? He lost count. He lost count and he lost his fucking sanity. 

He didn’t stop until he had to. 

He didn’t stop until he felt the piercing shots through his fucking back. The blood sputtering from his lips. 

He’d lost it in those last moments. And that was so fucking fine. It was so fucking fine. 

“Hit me.”

————-

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways I love Binsung and I feel awful for them lol. And really most of them here. Jeongin got lucky and missed out on being apart of this train wreck. 
> 
> I hope anyone reading enjoyed and if I missed any important tags please let me know! 
> 
> A L S O 
> 
> I don’t know why on earth I have to do this but please do not reupload my work under any circumstances. If you’d like to for any reason please message me first, do not reupload my work. If you see my works on wattpad please report them, I will never grant permission for wattpad.  
[Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/skzorcism)  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Str4y)


End file.
